gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pink Friday Experience
The Pink Friday Experience is the second chapter of the second season of Glee: The Second Generation. This chapter marks a Nicki Minaj tribute. This tribute episode features Franklin Montgomery Plot When Mr. Schue agrees to have a Nicki Minaj tribute everyone, especially Franklin is pumped about the assignment. Meanwhile Chriss auditions for the Cheerios with a little help from Franklin, also Chriss will begin a feud with Britney because he wants to be co-captain. Natalia will show his feelings for Walker but it will only result into disastrous results. Franklin and Ariana will face their first relationship problem. Songs Episode The episode opens with an eye closed then opens, it is revealed to be Spencer and Super Bass starts playing Spencer is shown with tons of boys by his side with a Barbie pink background Spencer starts rapping "This one is for the boys with the booming system Top down, AC with the cooling system When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up Got stacks on deck like he savin' up And he ill, he real, he might got a deal He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill He cold, he dope, he might sell coke He always in the air, but he never fly coach He a motherfucking trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe." Then Bridget raps with Franklin by his side "''I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is I am Bridgi Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up"'' Franchessca then dances with Ariana,Spencer and Bridget wearing pink wigs "Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass? You got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah, that's the super bass (Boom) x15 (You got that super bass) Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass He got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass He got that super bass" Then the scene switches to a glow in the dark room, with Franchessca,Bridget,Spencer and Franklin, Ariana is seen sitting at a chair "''See I need you in my life for me to stay No, no, no, no, no, I know you'll stay No, no, no, no, no, don't go away (ay-ay)"'' Franklin then gives Ariana a lap dance while Ariana is singing "Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way? Oh, it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?" Ariana then stands and pink glow in the dark feathers start falling from above "''Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass? You got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah, that's the super bass"'' Franklin is seen twerking by Ariana's side standing in a circular glow in the dark platform, and Ariana can't stop looking at Franklin's ass "(Boom) x15" Ariana continues singing with the girls "Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass He got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass He got that super bass" '' A loud tap hit Ariana's desk and Ariana woke up and everyone was laughing. "No sleeping in class, Ms. Styles." The math teacher said "Sorry, won't happen again." Ariana said "The same goes to you three also." The math teacher said "Ms. Gray, Ms. Summers and Ms. Carter." "Did you guys?...." Ariana asked with a confused face "Super Bass?" Bridget said "Nicki Minaj?" Spencer said "Your boyfriend giving you a lap dance and twerking?" Franchessca said, then the three girls look at her "What? He really gots some great ass." Ariana then smirks "It's gon' be Pink Friday." '''TITLE CARD' ______________________________________________ Franklin was walking in the hallway with light blue pants and a Nicki Minaj shirt on Everyone was looking at him, the girls with boyfriends were checking him out and how he looked. The boys rolled their eyes, and a girl leaned on his locker "I wanna be his Nicki" The girl said "What perfume are you wearing?" A guy asked "Baygon?" "It's Pink Friday, hoes!" Franklin said while walking Franklin walked inside the choir room and everyone was shocked. "Nice pants." Amelia said "I can totally feel your ass" "Franklin, great choice of attire....i think." Mr. Schuester said "OK guys, i think we should do a tribute this week!" "Who in the world, will we give tribute this time?" Cameron asked "Frank Sinatra?" Bridget asked "Nope." Mr. Schuester said "I was thinking of a more hip-hop choice, a female rapper." "Mr. Schue, i think we are both in the same page." Franklin said with a smile "I don't think so Franklin." Mr. Schuester said "I was thinking of doing a Lil' Kim tribute." Chriss then burst out laughing then everyone looks at him then he stops laughing "What's so funny?" Mr. Schuester asked, Chriss then stands up from his seat "Mr. Schue, if i may?" "OK" Mr. Schuester said "Let's cut to the chase." Chriss said "NICKI MINAJ!" Everyone cheered and clapped, except for Mr. Schue "Guys, i think Nicki Minaj is a bad idea." Mr. Schuester said "And you think Lil' Kim is an even more better idea?" Franchessca asked "Yeah, her songs are all about dissing,killing,periods,drugs,getting money,sex and most commonly.....about sucking dic-----" Spencer said "OK! you guys are right." Mr. Schuester said "Nicki Minaj it is. I just need to go." Mr. Schue then leaves the choir room and everyone started talking "Hey baby." Ariana said patting Franklin "Hi, i missed you." Franklin said "I can't believe you're wearing the shirt I gave you." Ariana said "Well, i love it." Franklin said "Because it's Nicki Minaj" Natalia and Walker are seen being sweet to eachother, Amelia is also seen glaring at them "Stop it! Walky" Natalia said while laughing "Try me Nat-Nat." Walker said playfully, then stops "So, thank you for being my friend." Natalia said "It's not a problem." Walker said "I really like you." "You like me?" Natalia blushingly asked "Yeah, you're like my bestfriend." Walker said "My first and only girl bestfriend." Natalia blushes and fixes her hair. Walker then gives her a wacky,out-of-this world smile "Shawty, Imma only tell you this once, you're the illest, (with DJ and Charlie: ah ba dah dah oh), and for your lovin' I'm a Die Hard like Bruce Willis, (with DJ and Charlie: bah ba dah dah oh), you got spark, you, you got spunk, you, you got something all the girls want, you're like a candy store and I'm a toddler you got me wantin' more and mo mo more of your love, (with DJ and Charlie: your love, yeah, your love, your love, your love, your love, yeah, your love, your love.)" Natalia is walking at the hallways with DJ and Charlie at her back harmonizing "He the type to pop tags and be cockin the brim, might breeze through The Ave, might stop at the gym and he keep a du rag, keep the wave on swim, wa-wa-waves on swim so they hate on him anyway I think I met him sometime before in a different life or where I record. I mean he was Adam, I think I was Eve but my vision ends with the apple on the tree. 'S' on my chest cause I'm ready to save him, ready to give up on anybody that plays him and I think I love him, I love him just like I raised him, when he call me mama, lil mama, I call him baby," ''Natalia rapped. ''"Shawty, Imma only tell you this once, you're the illest, (with DJ and Charlie: ah ba dah dah oh), and for your lovin' I'm a Die Hard like Bruce Willis, (with DJ and Charlie: bah ba dah dah oh), you got spark, you, you got spunk, you, you got something all the girls want, you're like a candy store and I'm a toddler you got me wantin' more and mo mo more of your love, your love, yeah, your love, your love, your love, your love, yeah, your love, your love." The scene switches in the auditorium with DJ and Charlie backing her up. The stage has pink decors "He they type to keep a couple hundred grand in the rubberband, just left Money Gram in the Lemon Lam, hot damn make me scream like summer jam, I mean that guy must be from tha motherland, anyway I think I met him in the Sky, when I was a Geisha he was a Samurai, somehow I understood him when he spoke Thai, never spoke lies and he never broke fly. "S" on my chest let me get my cape on, he so thugged out, Ghostface and Raekwon, Konvict just like Akon, cuz you know the snitches be puttin a jake on," The music stops Amelia arrives with a sword, Natalia then hand gestures "come and get me" "Where's my sword, ladies?" Natalia asked "Here." DJ said then handed it to her and went to Amelia "I feel sorry for her." Charlie said, DJ then cried and Charlie comforted him "They die so fast." DJ said The music then begins again "Shawty, Imma only tell you this once, you're the illest, (with DJ and Charlie: ah ba dah dah oh), and for your lovin' I'm a Die Hard like Bruce Willis, (with DJ and Charlie: bah ba dah dah oh), you got spark, you, you got spunk, you, you got something all the girls want, you're like a candy store and I'm a toddler you got me wantin' more and mo mo more of your love, your love, yeah, your love, your love, your love, your love, yeah, your love, your love." Amelia and Natalia then have a sword battle, like in the music video. Amelia stabs Natalia and blood comes out of her "Find me in the dark, I'll be in the stars, find me in your heart, I'm in need of your love'. ''Your Love, your love, your love, your love. Baby, you’re the illest, your love. Your love."'' The scene suddenly turns blur "Natalia...Natalia....Natalia." Walker said trying to wake up Natalia with a wacky face Natalia accidentally punches Walker at the face knocking him down. Everyone rushed to him "Walker are you alright?" Natalia asked "Baby, are you okay?" Amelia asked "Hey buddy is everything okay?" Mr. Schue asked "Yeah, Mr. Schue" Walker said "It was an accident." "Dude! you got a bruise on your left eye" Eden said "And your glasses are broken." Charlie said "Franklin and Natalia, take Walker to the clinic." Mr. Schue said Franklin then helped Walker get up and left the choir room ___________________________ In The Clinic. Walker is sitting at the clinic bed. "Well your eye isn't damaged." The nurse said "And you can go a day without your glasses." "Thank you Nurse Joy." Walker said then the nurse leaves "Walker you heard the nurse said you can go a day without glasses" Franklin said "Yeah." Walker said "Take it off." Franklin said not looking at Walker "You should buy a new one. Same lenses. Diffrent frame. The better" "Thank you, Franklin." Walker said then Franklin leaves, Walker then looked a little sad. "Walks, what's the prob?" Natalia asked "It's Franklin." Walker said "He's still mad at me." Natalia clicks her tongue and went to Walker "He's just concern." "I know." Walker said "I'm lucky to be friends with him." "Let's get this glasses off." Natalia said then took off Walker's glasses. Natalia then gazes at Walker's ocean blue eyes. Smiling. Walker smiles back. They're faces are getting closer to one another. They are about to kiss. Then Walker pulls out a wacky face then laughs "Screw you, Walker." Natalia said "That wasn't funny." then leaves "Hey wait! Natalia!" Walker called out, looking worried __________________________________ Trivia Some lines are actually Nicki Minaj's quotes #"Simmer down, sir." - Chriss to Eden #"It's Pink Friday, hoes!" - Franklin #"Other than that goo-bye." - Natalia to Walker #"I am a gay rapper!" - DJ to JBI #"Rouge is that dude that i turn into when somebody needs a check real quick." - Franklin, about Rouge his Nicki Minaj-esque alter-ego #"Strange how someone you once loved can become just another person you once knew.” - Ariana, about Cameron #"My happiness is seeing life without struggle." - Franklin Three songs have resemblances with the music videos #'Super Bass '- a complete remake of the music video. #'Your Love' - Natalia and Amelia will have a sword battle. #'Right Thru Me' - Charlie and Franchessca will have a heated argument.